The light emitting device, such as a light emitting diode of III-V group or II-VI group compound semiconductor or a laser diode, can produce various colors, such as red, blue, and ultra-violet owing to development of the thin film growth technology and device materials therefor, as well as a white color of good efficiency by using a fluorescent material or mixing colors.
Owing to development of such technologies, application of the light emitting device is expanding, not only to the display device, but also even to transmission modules of optical communication means, a light emitting diode back light unit which is replacing CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescence Lamp) of the back light unit in an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) device, white light emitting diode lighting fixtures, car head lights, and signal lamps.